


Little Red Riding Hood

by DaturaMoon



Series: Vikings [20]
Category: Vikings - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:55:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27174841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaturaMoon/pseuds/DaturaMoon
Summary: About: You (f!reader) takes a trip through the woods and encounters the big bad wolf.
Relationships: Halfdan the Black/Reader
Series: Vikings [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919068
Kudos: 15





	Little Red Riding Hood

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: NSFW, SMUT, ADULT 18 +, KINKS present; captured, knife play, bondage

Don’t go into the woods

The sign taunts you still, though it's been 10 minutes since you entered the woods. 

You knew these woods well, you’ve traveled them since you were a child. Still, you could recall no other time you were as afraid as now. The feeling of dread sat in your stomach like an undigested meal. Your hands, while steadily holding the basket of flowers, wine, and cake were shaking ever so slightly. 

Despite the familiarity with your environment, you know something wasn't right. Whoever thought it was funny to place the sign there wasn't helping. With halloween on the horizon, it was likely a prank. But one that didn't make you feel any better. 

You could blame your discomfort on the full moon. But that wasn't true. You’ve walked many full moons through these very trees. Never seeing any proof of the myths and stories everyone loved to tell. 

These woods are haunted 

Beware of the big bad wolf

Witches lurk behind the trees 

In all your years, this very night was the first time you wondered if there was truth behind the tales. Could it be? 

Your casual walk becomes brisk as the sun sets. Night time falls and casts a dark cloak over the skies. The woods change before your eyes. 

You tended to avoid the woods at night, it was the logical thing to do. Even if you were skeptical of its mysterious nature. 

Something urged you to make the trip tonight, some unknown force making you go against your normal practical plan. You couldn't help but wonder, is this a risk you would pay for? 

As your thoughts get the best of you, your heart rate increases. You try to calm yourself down. 

With each breaking of a branch below your feet, and each sway of the trees your anxiety heightens. 

Just as you start to relax again, a faint howl comes from the distance. 

You stop short, clutching the thick wicker handle for dear life as you use your other hand to slip the red cap off your head. 

It’s my imagination. Just my imagination. You reassure yourself unsuccessfully. 

Arh-woooooo 

The second howl sounds closer. 

You take off running. 

Pure adrenaline pumping through your veins as you pound against autumn ground. 

You run and run until you no longer hear the wolf. Only the sound of your own breathing. 

Stopping to catch your breath, you lean against a tree and gasp for air. 

It's a joke, it had to be, it’s a bad joke

Again, you fail to convince yourself. 

Granting yourself a few moments to breath properly, you wait to take in your surroundings. 

You realize you're gone off course, the path is nowhere in sight and you don't know where you are. 

Worry creeps up your spine mixed with a sense of determination. You were going to make it to your grandmother's house. You do regret the decision to just show up and surprise her. If something did happen to you, no one would know. 

Kicking yourself, you reinforce your hold on the basket and secure the lid. You Pull the hood back over your head and pick a direction. 

Every tree you pass looks the same. Disorientation sets in. 

You stop once more to get a sense of things. If you could figure out which way was West, you could find the path again. 

Your eyes jump up the moon, a sight you normally welcome but tonight it only fed your fears. Haunting like a watchful eye in the sky. 

You look ahead and speak to yourself in a whisper. 

“I know how to get back. I know these woods. I am not afraid.” 

You should be. The deep cryptic voice arises from the shadows in the distance. 

You nearly jump out of your skin. Nervously biting your lip, you take off again, running away from the voice. 

You don't make it far. 

Cutting through two large oak trees you stop dead in your tracks. 

Before you a full grown black wolf. It’s blue eyes focused on you like lasers. 

You forget how to breathe, your throat tightens. 

Everything fades.

...

You wake in a jolt, eyes shooting open as you gasp. 

The room before you is dark and tomb-like. You move to sit up and the clank of chains hits your ears. In that moment you realize you are chained, two large cuffs on either wrist. 

Frantic, you turn back, seeing the chains connect to the brink wall.

“Oh no, oh god...someone help me!” You yell as you pull on the chains with every single bit of strength you can muster. 

You pull until your cries turn into screams. 

You pull so hard the metal starts to pinch your skin. You only stop when footsteps approach. 

The heavy metal door opens and a man steps inside. Obscured by shadows, you can't see his face. Only an outline. The tall fit figure dressed in black approaches as you scurry back toward the wall. 

It’s only when he kneels in front of you, in the light of the moon, can you see his face. 

Dark brown eyes meet yours under menacing brows. His hair mostly shaved off, a curtain of blonde hair falling over one side of his face. His beard is long and wild. 

“What's a pretty thing like you doing in these woods alone?” 

His voice hits your spine like ice. You sit there frozen, motionless. 

The stranger leans in closer, a grin on his lips. You want to move back but your cant. 

His brown eyes flash the same blue as the wolves, before going brown again. 

A breath catches in your throat. 

He sneers at you, “Smart girl.” 

You remember how to talk, “what do you want?” 

“These woods are unsafe for a delicate creature such as yourself.” 

You part your lips to speak but don't know what to say. You realize just how attractive this strange man, wolf, is. You hate yourself for feeling the attraction. 

Nervously, you lick your lips and sit up, “let me go.”

“I don’t think I can do that,” he leans forward, crowding you with his body. Keeping his eyes locked on yours, he reaches back into his boot and pulls out a blade, the moonlight jumps off the metal surface from the open door. 

He runs the tip against your jawline, you stay as still as possible. 

“I think you can.” You counter, trying your best to ignore the rising heat in your body. This was not the time to have such thoughts, yet, you were having them. 

The man sniffs you, a glint in his eyes. He seems pleased. 

“Kitten, I feel the same way - “ 

Fuck. You think. Werewolves have heightened senses and he can smell your arousal, as well as your panic. 

He gets closer, the tip of his nose brushing against your neck and ear as he snuzzles into you, greedily taking in as much of your scent as possible. 

You bite back a moan when his lips fall against your neck. They linger there before he bites down hard, pulling at the skin before releasing it. 

“What an evil little thing with the face of an angel, getting turned on by this -” he flicks open the robe and forces himself between your legs. “What does your boyfriend think of such a thing?” 

Your chest rises and falls dramatically, you keep your eyes on him and press your back further into the wall, “i-I don’t have a boyfriend.” 

“Now you do,” roughly slipping his arm around you, he pulls you closer, his hand finds the zipper of your dress. He takes his time pulling it down, the sound of the zipper seeming loud in the room.

You could stop him. Kick him. Fight him. But you don’t. 

To your horror, you want this. You want it bad. 

“Mmm, if you smell this good clothed, I can only imagine- “ he pulls the sleeves of your dress down your shoulders, jerking you forward, “how you smell up close, naked, raw.” 

You bite your lip hard and tell yourself to do something. But desire wins. 

You lunge forward pressing your lips against his. 

He moans and grabs a fist full of your hair, jerking your head back and making your look at him. 

“Did I say you can kiss me?” 

“N- no.” 

“You better behave.” He releases you and pushes you down to the ground by your shoulders. “That's one strike, three and you’ll be punished. Do you understand?” 

The throbbing between your legs intensifies, you can't take it anymore. You need him to touch you, to do something about it. 

“I understand.” You whisper innocently. 

“Good,” he shoves your dress up over your hips and licks his lips at the sight of your fishnet stockings. “How perfect you are, little red riding hood...so perfect for the big bad wolf…” he tears a hole down the middle and shoves your panties aside. 

Before you have time to think, or blink, his fingers are inside of your. Pumping in and out as his thumb caresses your bundle of tender nerves. 

You sequim beneath him, holding back your moans. 

This displeases him. 

He stops and grabs your face again. 

“I want to hear you angel.” 

You moan loudly. He’s pleased. His fingers slide back inside of you. 

You should be ashamed of yourself, how fast you came. But every single thing about this shady situation was turning you on. You never had anyone look at you the way he did. You wanted to be devoured, and he was happy to deliver. 

As you ride the waves of your orgasm, he shoves his fingers in your mouth, making your taste yourself. He;s rough, shoving them in too far and smiling when you gag. 

“Such a pretty thing - “ he groans, shoving your legs further apart with his knees. He pulls the fabric of the robe and hood to the side and proceeds to undress you. Leaving you naked, aside from the cape. 

He moves behind you again. You hear a belt, a zipper, a moan from his lips as he frees him rock hard cock. You look down, eyes growing wide in wonder. He really was a big bad wolf. 

“Kitten likes what she sees?” He hovers over you, teasing your entrance with his cock. 

“Y-es.” 

“Yes Halfdan!” He barks at you. 

“Yes! Halfdan.” You reply. 

He rewards you with a kiss on the lips, teasingly on the border of a tongue kiss. When you open your mouth for his tongue, he pulls it away. 

“Not yet.” He sits back and turns you over, helping you navigate the chains as he puts you on all fours. 

He barley gives your time to adjust before he slams into you, his thick cock filling you and expanding your walls. You cry out, trembling beneath him as one possessive arm wraps around you, holding you close. 

There are no more words. Only unholy moans and cries as the full moon peaks into the sin unfolding. You arch your back dramatically and push in to his strokes, wanting as much of him as you can get. 

Halfdans hands travel over your body, grabbing, pinching, slapping everything he can touch. All while leaving hickies and bite marks across your neck and shoulders. 

Everytime you get close to coming he pulls out, putting space between your bodies, torturing you.

“You come when I say.” 

You obey, you behave. 

It takes everything in your to hold on, to keep that knot in you wound tight and suppress the urge to let go. 

You become dizzy with him, the room spins, your hearing goes in and out, your body trembles. 

Haldan becomes sloppy, he slows down. He’s close to coming. 

His hand comes around your throat and he pulls you up to him, driving into you harder. His mouth lingers by your ear. 

“Come for me, kitten.” 

You come undone. Waves of fire erupt though your body, you go limp in his strong arms. Less than a second later he comes too, filling you with his seed. 

Your bodies fall to the ground, you try to move but he holds you in place, wanting to stay inside of you. 

You don’t know what came over you. You would never do something like this -still, you feel anything but regret as euphoria moves through your body. 

Halfdan plants kisses all over your shoulders and the back of your neck. 

He moans into your hair, “you’re everything a big bad wolf could want.” 

The words make you smile. 

You should be scared. 

You should be worried. 

But all you want is round two. 

The bad wolf wasn't the only one with stamina. And you weren't done with him yet.


End file.
